1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick coupling device suitable for use, for example, in a circuit for transporting a fluid, such as air.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist quick coupling devices comprising a body that is axially subdivided into a link section for linking to a first duct and a connection section arranged to receive in leaktight manner one end of a second duct. The body is associated with a retaining member possessing tabs that are elastically deformable between a state for gripping an outer bead on the end of the second duct, and a state for releasing the bead. The tabs are made integrally with the body. It is known to mount a locking ring on the body, which ring can pivot or slide between a position in which the ring leaves the tabs free to deform between their two states, and a position in which the ring holds the tabs in their gripping state.
In order to enable the tabs to deform, it is necessary for the body to be made of a material that is relatively elastic. The body, which is the main part of the coupling device, is then liable to suffer deformations that can spoil the quality of the coupling, in particular concerning the firmness with which the second duct is retained and the leaktightness of the coupling. Selecting the material to constitute the body thus constitutes making a difficult compromise between the rigidity needed for this structural part and its resilience which must be sufficient to enable the connection force to be moderate.